


Family of Night

by qwertynerd97 (Daffidill23)



Series: Wings in the Night (Gotham poetry collection) [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Fanfiction of Fanfiction, Gen, Happy Batfamily (DCU), Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-13 15:37:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21159458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daffidill23/pseuds/qwertynerd97
Summary: A Gothamite poem about the family that haunts the streets at night, solving crimes.





	Family of Night

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Daddy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1213483) by [meyari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meyari/pseuds/meyari). 

> This poem shows how the people of Gotham might view the Batfamily, in [meyari's](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meyari/pseuds/meyari) universe where Tim is Bruce's biological son. You should absolutely read [Daddy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1213483) first, because otherwise this poem will make no sense.
> 
> (I decided that, since Tim is watching over the whole family when they go on missions without him, he saves Jaybird from the Joker, and keeps Barbara from being injured (and hence becoming Oracle). In keeping with Robin staying Robin, in this 'verse titles are not passed on, with each new member coming up with their own call sign.)
> 
> Identities:  
Batman = Bruce Wayne  
Robin = Dick Grayson  
Jaybird = Jason Todd  
Batgirl = Barbara Gordon  
Fruitbat = Stephanie Brown  
Black Bat = Cassandra Cain  
Redbird = Damian Wayne  
Owl/Tyto = Tim Wayne

The bats and birds are out tonight  
The air is lying still  
And Batman’s shadow sends a fright  
To any who wish ill

The Robin catches criminals  
With spin and twist and fling  
The Jaybird metes out justice  
With a silent, steady wing

The shadows on the rooftops  
Guard the Batgirl as she files  
And swiftly in her wake awaits  
The Fruitbat’s stony eyes

Malingering in darkness draws  
Black Bat’s attention near  
And Redbird’s pointy smile  
Makes all evildoers fear

And orchestrating every dance  
With eyes that seem to glow  
The one they say controls them all  
The vicious Owl, Tyto

The bats and birds are out tonight  
The air is lying still  
A family, as one in flight  
Dispells the Gotham chill

**Author's Note:**

> (Tyto means Owl in greek. When Tim picked up the Owl costume to start patrolling, he didn't want to entirely give up being "T" in the cave. Tim mostly uses Owl when patrolling, and Tyto when orchestrating everything from the cave, to prevent villains from connecting the two identities and targeting Owl as the "one-in-charge" ...It only mostly works)


End file.
